The Family Business
by snossy
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt down the latest demon with the help of a couple of Wiccan Witch's.  Not a very good summery, so read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Family Business**_

A/N: As usual I don't own any characters from Supernatural, the others are mine and so is the story.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_The stone room was filled with the smell of burning incense, a smell I knew but could not place. I watched as 7 people entered through a solid steel door on the far side of the wall. Two of those people were being brought in by force and with a sinking feeling I saw that the young boy was my closest friend Lucas and the young girl was my younger and only sister Keira. Nobody in the room knew I was there, I allowed no one to see my astral form – not until I was ready._

_I watched in horror as Keira was taken to the northern side of the room and chained to the wall. She struggled and for a second I wondered why she hadn't used her powers to free herself and Lucas, it was only when I saw two crystal balls filled with swirling light, one blue and one golden brown that I realised their powers had been taken from them. Lucas was taken to the other side of the room and was thrown into a small cage which was only big enough for him to stand up in. There was a witches pentagram drawn in blood on the floor, five large black candles were touching each point of the pentagram. The remaining five people stood before each candle and lowered the hoods of the cloaks they wore. I recognised each member; they were the elders of our coven._

"I call forth from the deepest darkest of places_" Patricia began a summoning ritual, but from what I have been taught my entire life, she was going about it the wrong way. "_I summon thee to our circle, Baal, to protect and guide our path. To defeat our enemies and claim victory and peace within our coven and our allies. I invoke thee Baal, appear before us and guide our true path._" As she spoke the chant she walked slowly around the circle and lit each candle._

_Nothing happened for at least a minuet but then red and black smoke filled the room, twisting into every available space until nothing could be seen except for the smoke. I heard my sister scream as though she were being tortured and within seconds I realised, too late, that the smoke had found it's intended target and was entering Keira's body through the mouth as she screamed. The smoke disappeared and Keira looked as if she had passed out. The candles had been extinguished and all five of the elders were lying face down on the floor but were starting to move again. Lucas was trying to break free to try to save Keira but I knew that it wasn't her any more._

_Keira raised her head and looked around. Her light brown hair was all over the place, as if she had been in a fight that had gotten out of control. Her normally hazel eyes were now a deep, blood red colour and her whole demeanour had completely changed. She looked at her wrists and the chains around them unlocked, lowering her arms she stepped forwards. And when she finally spoke, it was a harsh tone and sounded nothing like my sister._

"_I have heard your call and pathetic pleas for help." She looked around at the kneeling Wiccan witches at her feet. "I have decided to help you, though you mean less than nothing to me. However I have a small problem. I sense that there is one among you who does not share your views on the laws that have been enforced for this coven since before it had begun." Her eyes searched the room and found Lucas. "Why do you not follow the simple laws of your own God?"_

"_Because you are not a God, you are a pathetic excuse for a demon that has been forgotten from history for hundreds of years." Lucas spoke with more confidence than I would have expected. "You're just like the others I would gladly hunt down and kill."_

"_I see that, even as powerful as I am, I cannot save you from the lies that have you brainwashed." Keira/Baal walked over to him, ignoring everyone else in the room. For a heart stopping second I thought I saw him look directly at me but I think I imagined it. At least I hope I did. "There really is no other solution to this problem." She turned her back and suddenly both the cage and Lucas were on fire. I screamed and everything around me went dark._

I half expected to see Keira standing over me as I lay in the dark of Bobby's spare bedroom. My Athame, which was always under my pillow, was in my hand as I woke up to find Bobby standing beside the bed trying to wake me up. "Easy, it was only a dream." Bobby told me and forcing my hand (and dagger) away from him. I shook my head, trying hard to forget the scene I had just replayed in my dreams for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I wish it was just a dream Bobby." I took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "It's the same thing every time I close my eyes. I couldn't stop it, I was useless."

"There was nothing you could have done and you know that Teyla."

"I'm gonna go have a shower." I had to get out of this conversation, clear my head – at least for a while anyway. "Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't." Bobby let me go without argument and I was grateful. I couldn't handle thinking about what had happened 8 months ago. I lost my best friend and my sister was taken over by a demon. Worse than that, the elders of my coven had betrayed us all by summoning that thing and allowing it to do whatever the hell it wanted to do. I had to stop it, but I just didn't know how. I didn't know if the demon could use my sister's powers or if they had been blocked like the histories told us. I knew what it was planning though – it wanted revenge on the coven that had first sent it to hell. That much was obvious to me in just the few seconds that I saw it.

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

"Now when you say ritual sacrifice..." I trailed off waiting for the sheriff to finish the sentence or give me an answer. It nearly always worked when you wanted answers to questions that just sounded insane, today was no exception to that rule.

"I mean black magic; the alter, the sacrifice, the spell book, the knives, the candles, everything about the murder is satanic. All you have to do is walk into the room to see that." She threw a file on the desk in front of us. "That's the best I can do about showing you the crime scene. You've arrived a few hours too late I'm afraid. The place has already been cleaned out." Sam picked up and read through the file before handing it to me. The file photos were gruesome enough for any one not used to seeing what we see on almost a daily basis.

The young girl in the photo couldn't have been more than 25 years old. Her dark hair hung loose, just brushing the top of her shoulders, her blue eyes looked straight through you – even in a picture it seemed she could see right through my act of being a CIA agent. I almost felt guilty about it... Almost. I closed the file and handed it back. "Did the girl have any known enemies?"

"None, she was quiet, mostly kept to herself when she wasn't spending time wither her four other friends. They usually come into town every year for a month or two. Never cause any kind of trouble though."

"Are they here now?" Sam asked, beating me to it.

"No, at least not that I know." She wrote down four names on a scarp piece of paper and handed to me. "These are the girls' names; it's all I can do. I don't know where they live or even what numbers to call, none of them are in the phone book – I already tried that." She added as I was about to open my mouth to ask an entirely different question. "Come in." She called as someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sherriff, but there's a lady here from the FBI." The Deputy said as she walked into the small office. "She said it was important that she speaks with you."

"Okay, thanks Nikki" Nikki closed the door behind her as Lisa turned her attention back to us. "I'm sorry but we'll have to cut this short I'm afraid. Though I have to admit, if that FBI agent wants to talk about the same thing you wanted to, I'm starting to think that this is a lot bigger than just a single ritual murder in a small town." She got up and held the door open for us.

"Well we can't say much at this stage but we definitely want to get to the bottom of this case. It could open a few doors in another case were investigating as well." Sam shook her hand as he walked out.

"Thanks for the help. We'll be in touch." I followed Sam out the door and almost ran into the FBI agent. Long dark brown hair hung to just below her shoulders, hazel eyes that could look straight through you within a second and well, she was pretty – not super model drop dead gorgeous but good looking in a whole other way. But there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on, and I just knew it would be bugging me until I figured it out.

"So what do you think?" I asked Sam as we walked through the small car park towards my pride and joy, the Impala. "Demon summoning, witch's black magic?"

"Could be either of those." Starting the engine and pulling out onto the main street I switched on the radio. "One thing's for sure, I've never seen anything like that before. That's not your standard witch's magic. This is worse than anything we've seen."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Family Business**_

A/N: As usual I don't own any characters from Supernatural, the others are mine and so is the story.

_**Chapter 2:**_

"I'm tellin' you Bobby. This isn't the same kinda thing we've seen before." Bobby handed us both a beer as I explained what was we had been told and what we could figure out on our own. "This is either a demon we've never come up against or an extremely powerful witch."

"You again?" A woman's voice came from behind me. I turned to see the same girl from the Sherriff's office standing inside the lounge room doorway.

"You must be the FBI agent who screwed up our investigation earlier today." I said smiling at the look her face. Okay so she didn't screw it up but she did cut it short, I hated that. "We were just getting to the real details when you showed up and interrupted us."

"You three have met?" Bobby pulled my attention back to him. *Wait why wasn't he surprised when she showed up? For that matter, how did she get in? Bobby was always more careful than that.*

"Yeah, she was the one Sam told you about. Why, you know her to?"

"Yeah, how else would she have been able to get in here when the door was locked? Idiot." I rolled my eyes; I had forgotten he had locked it behind us. "Dean, Sam this is Teyla. I've know her since she was a baby. I helped her father on a job once; I've looked out for her whenever I could since her father died when she was 2."

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" She sounded impressed. "Wow, who'd have thought it? You're not what I expected though."

"Sorry I can't say the same."

"Dean." Sam gave me a look I knew all too well but I just ignored him.

"Well anyway. It's not as bad as we first thought it was." She leant on the table and after searching for a location on a map and circled 5 areas. "It's a lot worse. The girl that was murdered was a very powerful Wiccan... And a good friend."

"I'm sorry" Sam said quietly when she hesitated before continuing. I could see that her friends' murder affected her – hell it would affect anyone, which was normal, but there was something about her hesitation that said she was hiding something. "If you know something we don't, we may be able to work together and find this thing before it strikes again." More hesitation, worse than before.

"They need to know" Bobby was the one who spoke now. He wasn't pushing, wasn't forcing her to tell us anything. "If anything these boys can help, maybe even save her in the end."

"Okay so if I tell you this" she spoke slowly, not wanting to say it but knowing that Bobby was right. "You need to understand the difference between witches and Wiccans. Otherwise this won't help me and it'll just make my job that much harder." We didn't say anything so she continued. "I know exactly what we are dealing with. Before I get to that, there's something I should tell you about me..." She sighed and walked around the table to stand directly in front of the fireplace, which had pretty much burnt out by now. She smiled sweetly and a second later flames erupted from the fireplace and circled her. Both Sam and I jumped back but when I looked over at Bobby, he was trying not to laugh. "I'm a Wiccan Witch. I can summon and control the elements." She said it like she was telling you the time, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. When the flames disappeared she stepped forward and lent on the back of Bobby's chair.

"You're a Witch?" Sam asked; I could almost see his instincts kick in, we have dealt with witches before, and they weren't exactly your typical 'Bewitched' stereotype.

"I'm a Wiccan. Sort of like the opposite of a normal, I'm-going-to-live-forever-so-I-can-do-whatever-I-want-witch." She paused and then added "If that makes any sense."

"Uh no, it really, really doesn't" My instincts kicked in and I automatically reached for one of the knives of the bench top, I stopped myself before it was obvious."

"Well, put it this way. I'm good, I help people and for that I had to leave my Coven or be killed by them. Make it any clearer for ya?" *Man she was touchy* I thought as she glared at me, the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind instantly.

"So what kind of demon are we dealing with here?" Bobby changed the subject very quickly after that. "How do we find this thing and kill it?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for 10 years."

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

I sat on the front steps of Bobby's place and tried not to think about anything. It's not as easy as it looks. _One dead, one possessed and three to go_. I sighed as I counted off the Wiccan Witches. Laura (Water Elemental) was dead, Nicole (Wind) was out on vacation with her friends from college and out of reach, Conner (Spirit) was on his way here now, and I was planning to hunt down my only sister (Earth) and try to get rid of the thing possessing her. Fantastic, should be a walk in the park... HA! My tattoo caught my attention and I examined it. I had never really looked at it before; it had been there since I turned 1 so it was just a part of me – like a birthmark that never goes away. An orangey/red flame was in the centre of a small pentagram. I was lost in thought so that when I heard footsteps and someone sitting down beside me I jumped, my hand flew to the side of my boot where I kept my athame.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sam held out a beer and I took it gratefully. "Are you okay?"

I nodded then before I knew it, I was talking about the very thing I didn't want to talk about. "Every time I've come close to finding it, it gets away. For ten years it's done nothing, now it's going after the only five elementals in the world for this generation. I don't get it."

"We'll figure it out; it'll just take some time." Sam's voice trailed off as Conner's motorbike pulled into the car yard. He was the same height as me. He wore black jeans, black shoes (probably could have called them boots if you wanted to), and he wore a denim jacket with gloves.

The engine went quiet and he took off his helmet to reveal a very messy black haircut and bright blue eyes that could see right through the bullshit. "Uhh... Friend of yours?" Sam asked as I ran to meet him, I hadn't seen him for about 3 years.

"Oh sorry Sam." I said once Conner had released me from a very tight hug. "This is Conner, Conner this is Sam Winchester."

"Hi." Conner was English born but had moved here over 15 years ago, so everyone considered him an American. "I heard about Laura and figured you would be here. Bobby found anything?"

"Not yet, I've...sorry we... checked with the local sheriff but she can't understand it either." Sam led the way inside and I got Conner a drink from the fridge. For some strange reason, he hated beer, so I pulled out a can of coke inside.

"I tried a scrying spell but it failed. I think whatever this demon is doing, it's blocking her power so I can't find her using magic. Now that you're here I'm thinking maybe we could try a different one, but with both of us instead of just me alone." I had thought about it all afternoon, ever since Bobby and Dean had gone to pick up the things I needed and to search for any sign of why Baal had come after Laura first. It might just work if there was more than one witch tapping into the magic for creating this spell.

"It's worth a try, maybe we'll get something, and even if it doesn't bring it here we may be able to sense where it is." Conner smiled, but it never touched his eyes like it normally would have. The loss of a sister witch and elemental was bad, the loss of a close friend... that was worse. I ran up the stairs into the bedroom Bobby was letting me stay in. I threw my bag on the bed and began searching for my Book of Shadows, I couldn't remember the spell by heart because I had only ever used it once before. Finding it at the bottom of my bag I headed back down stairs, grabbing the candles and a box of matches along the way.

"Sam, can you clear off the table while I search for the spell?" I asked, Conner wasn't in the room and when I went to find him, he walked back in from the kitchen carrying a glass bowl. It seemed too big but it would do. He also had some rosemary and some cypress which had been crushed.

"Okay" I set the white candles on the table in what I hoped was a perfect circle. Conner lit them while I skimmed through the page, making sure we hadn't missed anything. "With any luck this will have some sort of effect."

"What are you going to do?" Sam sounded uneasy, like he didn't think this was such a good idea.

"We're trying to summon the witch who is possessed by the demon, but I doubt it will work." I closed my eyes and concentrated, knowing that Conner was doing the same. I pulled out my athame and lay it in front of me. I sat opposite Conner with the bowel in between us. I let the magic slowly flow from me and into the space between us. Together Conner and I began the spell...

"_**Powers of the Witches rise,**_

_**Course unseen across the skies.**_

_**Come to us who call you near,**_

_**Come to us and settle here**_"

We continued to chant the spell five times before opening our eyes and waiting in silence, The spell should have worked, we had twice the magic pouring into the spell than was usually needed. I shrugged off the doubt that was threatening to overpower me and tried one last time using a slightly different and more powerful spell.

"_**Blood to blood, I summon Thee,**_

_**Blood to blood, Return to me.**_"

I picked up the athame and after cutting into my palm and letting blood drip into the bowel, I handed the blade to Conner who did the same and we chanted together another three times. It still didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Family Business**_

A/N: As usual I don't own any characters from Supernatural, the others are mine and so is the story.

_**Chapter 3:**_

It was the middle of the night and I was alone in the dead centre of a clearing, but didn't know exactly where. The stars were extremely bright, brighter than what was normal. I looked around but found myself completely alone, my flash light was the only light I had and it wasn't much. I could hear the rustling sounds of the 'woods' all around me. Everything was strange about the moment, nothing seemed to fit together naturally and just as I turned to walk away back to the car I knew I had but don't remember driving to get here, I saw her. She was almost as tall as I was, her light brown hair shone in the small amount of moon light getting through the clouds. Her eyes were normal a deep hazel that matched my mothers' perfectly. She wore black jeans, boots and a black strapless top and jacket which hung open. She looked the same as she always had, except one major difference; a demon, and extremely old demon, possessed her. Controlling her every move, every breath and every word that she spoke. I had to remind myself of that as I stepped towards her.

"Your summons would have worked if I hadn't been expecting it." Her eyes flashed a deep blood red before clearing once more. "Foolish witch, you are not prepared to face me in a fight, you would surely lose."

"Big statement for someone who has been trapped in between worlds for 6 thousand years." I tried to keep my voice calm, casual. Not really sure how long it would hold. "Weren't the witches who banished you only half as powerful as Keira alone? I am a lot more powerful than her, and you know it or you wouldn't be contacting me in a rather poor excuse for a dream passage."

"A friendly warning between sisters, do not try to stop me... You will fail and kill your only sister as a result." The demon laughed as blackness closed in around me. Closing my eyes I felt my body swirling through the air, falling faster and faster until I finally woke with a start to find Conner shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Teyla, are you okay? You scared the hell out of me."

"I know what its plan is Conner. The ancestors of the witches who banished him, he's going to kill us one by one so that no one can use the spell to send him back." I knew it sounded crazy and I had absolutely no idea how I knew it, but I was so sure that I would stake my life on it.

"Um." he hesitated and now I looked at him his eye looked red, and not from lack of sleep.

"What? Conner what happened, what's wrong?" Dread flooded through me as I waited for him to find the words.

"I just got a call from Nicole's brother... She was killed by the demon last night. No warning, she thought it was Keira and she didn't get a chance to defend herself in time to..."

I jumped out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and threw the top I wore yesterday over my singlet top I wore to bed. I was beyond the point of crying, I had no more tears left in me. I was angry, confused, hurt, my emotions were a total mess and the only one I could centre and concentrate on was anger and my determination to save Conner and my sister. There had to be a way, I just needed my spell book.

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

We all turned as the door to Teyla's room flew open and she stormed out. Conner followed closed behind, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working. "Teyla I – we – know what it's like to lose people you're close to" Dean said as she walked to the table and scanned the map. "It's rough but I think we need to take a step back and..."

"You don't know anything about this." I had never seen anyone affect my brother like that but he instantly shut up and looked like he was at a complete loss as to what to say now. If the situation hadn't been so desperate and serious, I would have laughed.

"Maybe they should find out." Bobby reasoned with her as best he could. "Maybe it's time for them to know everything. It's the only way to get through this in one piece; they're the best hunters since their father was alive." Both Dean and I stared at Bobby, not knowing what to say to that... He shrugged "It's true, you boys are the best in the business as far as I'm concerned and hell, you stopped the apocalypse for cryin' out loud."

"It won't make a single bit of difference one way or the other. It's none of their business."

"Maybe not; but if there is any way to stop this demon, we want in." I said before Dean had the chance.

"There might be a way to banish the demon without killing her, but it's dangerous and... Well I'll need your help considering we're three people down. And we need five to work the spell."

"Tell us what to do."

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

We finally arrived at an open field which was rarely used. Trees surrounded us on all sides and we could only just make out a passing car speeding by on the old highway we had turned off. I helped Teyla set up the spell while Bobby, Sam and Dean were stashing weapons behind some bushes, just in case. The Impala was parked around the corner and out of sight but was facing the road in case we had to leave in a hurry. I finished drawing the circle surrounding the pentagram and couldn't stop the thoughts of Nicole and Laura making an appearance front and centre in my mind. My throat closed as I fought back the rush of hurt and anger and quietly cleared my throat to cover it up; the last thing Teyla needed was to see me break down as well. She was my best friend, though we had been more than that at one time but decided to break it off, it just didn't work out but we remained close friends.

"Conner?" Teyla broke my through my memories and caught my attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled and walked over to her "All set?"

"I think so, I just hope this works. I don't think I can..."

"You won't. She'll be fine by tomorrow morning. Believe it and it will happen."

"Somethin' feels wrong about this, Magic or not, I doubt we're gonna trap that thing easily without a Devils Trap." I heard Dean say as he walked over to us, he wasn't actually saying it to me or Teyla but I answered him anyway.

"Magic, especially our kind of magic, is extremely powerful when combined into one. We don't really need the pentagram either but it's there for back up, just like the weapons. If you don't want in just say so now."

"Okay okay. We're in. I just sayin' that I would feel a lot safer knowin' there's something to trap the demon that we know works."

"Let's just do this and get it over with." Teyla said as she took up her position around the circle. We followed and once we were in place, the candles lit and the flames burned higher, almost reaching to our eye level. I watched and suppressed a grin as both Dean and Sam jumped slightly, but they stayed within the circle. "_I call the Goddess of fire into the circle to help us in our task and to protect us on our journey. Fire I summon thee._" Teyla called into the night, her voice rose slightly as she called her element.

"Repeat what she said and replace Fire with your own element." I whispered to Dean as he hesitated and looked around at the rest of us.

"I call the Goddess of Air into the circle to..." Hesitation set in but he recovered quickly enough "To help us in our task and to protect us on our journey. Air I summon thee." Bobby followed after Dean, then I said my part and Sam finished. The elements whirled around us and I could feel our spirit rise slightly as the spell worked its magic and Teyla chanted the ancient summoning spell to bring Baal to us.

"_Baal, I summon thee into my sight._

_Guide me; bring me back to the path I have strayed._

_I summon thee, Baal, into my sight,_

_Through time or space, come to us on this night."_

Everything stopped, no sound could be heard, no breeze felt. I was eerily quiet and still. We all looked around as we waited for something to happen. It wasn't until Teyla decided to start insulting the demon in Latin did it show its face within the circle. Keira appeared in the centre of our circle but Teyla froze when Baal turned towards her with blood red eyes.

"Teyla come on!" Dean says when she hesitates starting the second part of the spell, if she doesn't start it the spell won't work. The only thing protecting us was the magic of our circle, if we didn't have that then there was nothing stopping Baal from killing us all, here and now.

Sam began to speak in Latin, reciting an old ritual spell that would send any normal demon back to hell where they belong, but this was no ordinary demon and I knew it wouldn't work. Baal was almost within reach of him when I heard Dean chant the next section on the spell and it turned towards him. Sam joined in and both voices blended together as though they had used the spell a hundred times before. As the spell ended, Baal/Keira just stood in the centre, an evil smirk on its face as it listened and waited for them to realise nothing was happening.

"Is that the best you can do?" It shook its head "A child could have been more effective in chanting that, though I must admit your Latin is rather good but not entirely accurate."

Sam, Dean and Bobby looked shock at for a split second, completely lost as what to do next. Teyla stood there; she looked scared, helpless, determined, and angry, all her emotions seemed out of sorts. Dean made the first move; he pulled out a silver double edge knife from inside his jacket. I watched as he ran forward, breaking the circle and heading straight towards Baal. Before I could even think of shouting a warning, it was too late; he was flung backwards across the field and slammed into a very big and very solid tree, he seemed to be unconscious. Sam and Bobby both moved at the same time, attacking from different direction as I sent a fairly big fireball straight towards Baal. The fire took a little out of me because it wasn't my true element, so it took more energy to summon the magic. I sent three more balls of flame towards her/him but they did absolutely no damage.

"Sam, Bobby get Dean and get out of here." I called as they both got knocked on their ass, lucky neither argued and they took off once they had Dean. I saw Sam hesitate before they rounded the corner but I threw a ball of fire towards them "Get out of here!" I called as the fire ball vanished just before hitting them.

"Teyla! Teyla come on we need to get out of here" I deflected the attacks Baal sent flying our way as I pulled her with me, making our way towards the main road as best we could. She still wasn't moving fast enough so I stopped, picked her up and carried her to the road where I had parked a second car for emergency use. "Get in" I pushed her in the door and slammed it shut behind her as I ran around the front, got in and guided the car down the highway towards Bobby's house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Family Business**_

A/N: As usual I don't own any characters from Supernatural, the others are mine and so is the story.

_**Chapter 4:**_

"What the hell happened back there?" I said as we reached Bobby place and locked the door behind us. "That should have worked, or so they said!"

"Teyla froze up and she had a damn good reason." Bobby was always ready to defend people, sometimes they don't defending, sometimes they a good kick in the... The door opened before I could finish my thought and both Teyla and Conner hurried inside, closing the door behind them and sealing it shut with a spell. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine; don't really know about Teyla though. She hasn't said a word." Conner guided her to the couch and she sat down, just staring, not looking at anyone or anything.

"What the hell happened back there?" I asked again, "if I have to ask one more time I'll start throwing punches."

"Later Dean." Conner warned me. Bobby came back into the room even before I had realised he was gone. He had a small glass in his hand. It looked like whisky.

"Here, it'll help a little." She took it but didn't even attempt to drink it; she just held it in front of her. "Drink it. I know you don't like it but it can't hurt."

"Thanks but I think I just need to be alone." She got up, put the glass on the small table and headed up stairs. After a few minutes I heard the door close.

"What the hell happened back there? I thought you said this would work."

"That demon we summoned, Baal, It wasn't possessing just any witch. This is extremely personal for her." Conner sighed, picked up the abandoned whisky and skulled it. "Her sister Keira is the witch. Her _**younger**_ sister." He stressed the word and instantly my heart went out to her. I knew exactly what she was going through. I went through the same thing with Sam/Lucifer almost two years ago.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Sam was quiet and looking directly at Conner, then at Bobby.

"You boys were in her place once. Did you tell anybody if you could avoid it?"

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

"She still hasn't come out of her room yet?" I asked Bobby and dropped the duffel bag on the floor by the couch Sam and Conner were sitting on. It was 11:00 in the morning.

"Not yet." Sam kicked the bag away from his feet "She's awake; we know that much but she won't let anyone in."

"Maybe I can get her to talk. I know better than anyone what she's going through." I headed up the stair and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I knocked again. After a minute I turned the handle and slowly opened the door the door, luckily I have good reflexes; I had to duck so that a candle wouldn't hit my head. "Oh come on I haven't said anything yet." I called out before opening the door wider and stepping, slowly, inside. I ducked and another candle hit the wall behind me. I decided to risk it and made three quick steps to the bed, wrapping my hands around her wrists so she couldn't throw a book at me. She dropped it but continued to struggle against me.

"Leave me alone. I hate you and everyone else down there." She said, holding back tears I could see in her eyes. "You try killing your own family, see how easy it is for you."

I didn't say anything, just held her wrists until she stopped fighting me. There was nothing I could have said to make her feel better, so I didn't try. I didn't know how long we sat there not saying anything but one minute she was at the other end of the bed and the next she was curled up beside me; tears in her eyes and making my t-shirt very wet. I slowly put my arms around her and she didn't pull away. "I know what you're going through." I didn't look at her when I said it but I knew she was listening "I also know that we can get her back in one piece."

"But you can't guarantee it."

"No one can in this business." I smiled when she shifted and sat around to look at me. "You gonna come down stairs and eat something. I may have an idea about making the circle strong enough to help her at least take control for a few minutes."

"How?" Determination was written all over her face and in her voice again.

"I'll get back to you on that, I've gotta make a call first." I pulled her off the bed and led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. If he agrees, we're all going to need as much strength as we can get.

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

"How can you expect me to agree to such a ridiculous plan?"

"Come on Cas, it's her sister." Dean pleaded with the Angel who we had helped so many times before. "You owe us, you said so yourself."

"You are asking me to..."

"We're asking you for help. You don't have to betray your beliefs in order for this spell to work." I knew that was at the bottom of his hesitation. "You're an Angel Cas. You're the only one with even more power than Teyla. If this is going to work, we need you."

"Why do you always try to make me feel bad when I refuse to help?" Completely serious and down to business, that was Castiel. The way he phrased the question and how it came out, had me laughing before I could stop myself.

"Sammy, come on!" Dean hid his own grin well enough, but I could see it in his eyes. "Let's go, if Cas isn't Angel enough for the job we'll find someone who is." Dean pulled on my arms and we started walking away. "Who knows, maybe Anna could help us out."

"Fine!" Castiel called "I'll do it. But I don't like it and if anything goes wrong, it's your own conscious that's going to haunt you." We turned back to say thanks but he was gone. _I hate it when he does that._

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

"Wait Angels?" I couldn't help dreading the encounter I would most likely have with them. I never really believed in them either, but from what Sam and Dean have told me; well, let's just say we wouldn't get along. "Why would an Angel want to help me?"

"Let's just say Castiel owes us a few favours, I'm just calling them in." Dean smiled and picked up his beer. Conner was out fixing his Bike, Bobby and Sam were down in the 'Panic Room' Bobby had set up in the basement, Bobby had a few books down there and since Sam was the best at research, he got stuck with the job. Poor Dean got stuck babysitting me; Conner's idea, not mine.

"I dunno Dean, maybe we should just try again without the angels." I tried to change his mind, I really didn't like the idea of mixing an Angel with Wiccan magic; technically there was nothing wrong with doing that and nothing in the rules to say not to do it, but I didn't exactly feel at ease with this whole plan. "He probably wouldn't want to come help us anyway; don't they have better things to do?"

"More than likely, but who cares?" Dean smiled. I couldn't help but think about everything I had heard about Dean and Sam Winchester from Bobby and other hunters over the past 10 years, they were nothing like I had expected them to be. "They owe us big time, especially Castiel. He'll help."

"My only job my whole life was to protect my sister. I messed up and now I have to fix it if it's the last thing I do."

"I know how you feel, in fact I still feel like that about Sammy. Be positive and we'll save her." I picked up the beer Dean had brought back from the kitchen and I opened it, drinking nearly half the bottle in one go. He laughed and took another smaller, normal sip of his own. "Bobby is taking care of the last research with Sam, if there's a way, we'll find it." I couldn't help but stare at him, most of the time I had known him (which was really only a few days) he had gotton on my nerves, but now things seemed to be changing. Maybe it was because of the way I was feeling, maybe it was because I actually have feelings for him that made me do it, but before I realised what had happened, I was kissing him. After a few seconds I broke off, realising what I was doing and trying to back track very quickly.

"Sorry, I umm... I don't know why I did that." I said before trying to change the subject. Thankfully about 10 minutes later Sam and Bobby came up out of the basement and started telling us what they had found.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Family Business**_

A/N: As usual I don't own any characters from Supernatural, the others are mine and so is the story.

_**Chapter 5:**_

"You really think this is gonna work?" Sam, usually the optimist was showing some serious doubts. "I mean, if we're wrong about this Dean, we could be in some serious trouble."

"And that's new how exactly?" I followed Conner around a sharp corner and about halfway down the road we turned off onto a dirt track that led to the clearing. "Look don't worry, Cas will show up."

"Yeah maybe." I parked the car beside the motor bike, got out and when I turned around I almost ran into Castiel.

"Jeez Cas!" I stepped back as much as I could "Space, personal space, remember"

"Sorry" He stepped back. Sam, now behind Castiel, looked surprised and I smirked at him before he turned his back and went to talk to Conner and Bobby while Teyla got her bag out of the boot. "I'm not so sure I should be here Dean, this isn't right."

"Come of it Cas." I said, grabbing my gun and tucking it into the back of my jeans "You said you would. Besides, what can possibly go wrong? You're an angel, you probably have more power over anyone here put together, and I know how you can handle yourself with a demon. Nothing's gonna go wrong." Okay so maybe I was trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

"So you're Castiel?" Teyla asked when we reached the others gathered around the circle. "Thanks for your help, I think we'll need it."

"I said I would help."

"Are you okay?" I asked when she hesitated for a minute. "You can sit this one out if you want."

"No, we need six people for this spell to work." She smiled and shrugged "That's where we went wrong last time. Five people controlling the elemental power within the circle, one to cast the demon out once and for all and send it back to whatever hell plane it came from." She turned and stood in the centre of the circle. "Castiel I need you to take up my position; fire. I start the circle and when it comes around to me I pass the power on to you so that you can take on my role as I banish the demon. For everyone else, it's the same as before; same phrases, same actions and same rules. Do Not Break The Circle under ANY circumstances. I don't care if she – it – tried to kill each and every one of us, it cannot harm us so long as we hold our circle."

We took up our positions and when the candles lit and the flames rose higher, Teyla started the spell. We all spoke our parts but each time when we did, something else happened; for Fire a bright orange flame started circling us, for Air, it was a warm breeze, for Water it was a blue stream, for Earth it was a ring of dust that lifted from the ground and Spirit was a bright light that eliminated the circle. Each element joined the next and twisting together, they continued to circle us and grow, large enough so that there was a wall of colour at our backs. I was kind of spooked but I didn't move.

When the circle was complete she looked to Castiel in the centre of the circle and nodded for him to come forward. "I pass on the gift and blessing of Fire to you Castiel, until the time comes for it to be returned, I entrust this to you in the hope you will use it wisely." She passed the candle to him, without letting go of the candle when Cas took it, she turned with him until he was standing in her place. "Goddess of Fire I summon thee so that you should watch over Castiel throughout this night." She let go and went to stand in the centre.

"_**Baal, I summon thee into my sight.**_

_**Guide me; bring me back to the path I have strayed.**_

_**I summon thee, Baal, into my sight,**_

_**Through time or space, come to us on this night."**_

She picked up a knife and made a small but deep cut in her right hand, dropped the knife to the ground beside her and waited for the demon to arrive. It didn't take long, only minutes. Her eyes glowed blood red as she look at each of us in turn, she didn't seem to notice the multi coloured circle surrounding us. "Come for another round?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet when she spoke. "I must say I'm impressed, who would have thought you would be dumb enough to get your asses kicked a second time in just a couple of days."

"Keira fight this thing, you're better than it is." Teyla said, drawing the attention of the thing possessing her sister. "You're stronger. You can win."

"Oh sweetie." Keira sighed and walked over to where Teyla stood in the dead centre "It's true, Keira can hear you and she is fighting me, but she isn't ever going to win. She's weak and I'm just... well... better than she is. You can't change that so I suggest you turn around now and forget about her, or I will make her watch as I kill you all."

"She is stronger than you" Teyla smiled and reached behind her back "she just forgot just how strong she really is." Teyla pulled out a silver knife from the back of her jeans and quickly grabbed Keira's wrist before she had time to react. Cutting Keira's hand in the same way she had cut her own, she took hold of her sister's hand, letting the two cuts meet. It must have had some kind of effect because the demon stumbled forward slightly. "_**Blood to Blood I summon thee, Blood to Blood return to me**_" Teyla's voice rang out and bounced off the magic ward surrounding us. "Hang in there Keira, you'll be okay." The demon threw her head back, as though it was going to leave the host like I had seen a million times before. Her whole body glowed a bright red and she screamed as though she were in serious pain. Teyla still held her hand but now they were both lying on the ground, I made to move forward but Teyla looked up and stopped me with just a look.

"Teyla?" A soft voice caught everyone's attention; it was Keira, the demon had lost control of her body. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well I am, so don't worry, I'm not going to let..."

"Stop being such a pain and listen to me." She interrupted, I had to smile at the way she sounded, it was so much like Teyla it wasn't funny. "This spell won't work. Not the way you want it to." She grabbed the bloody knife Teyla had used to make the cut on Keira's hand.

"What are you talking about? Of cause it will; the demon will be banished and you'll be yourself again." Teyla tried to take the knife but she held it out of Teyla's reach. "Give me the damn knife Keira."

"No, it has to be this way. It has to end with me; I won't let anyone else be hurt by this thing." I knew what she was thinking, I wanted to say something, to get the knife away from both of them but I knew that if I took another step the spell would break and we would lose our only shot at killing this thing once and for all. "_**I call upon the ancient powers, rid this circle of evil, protect them from the darkness that demonic forces may use. Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Spirit I summon thee to help protect the innocent. With this act I summon thee.**_"

"Keira no!" Teyla screamed as Keira stabbed herself before she could be stopped. A powerful blast of magic shot out from the centre like a shockwave and if it wasn't for the barrier behind us, we would have all been sent flying backwards. Black and red smoke shot out of Keira so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Everything went completely silent for what seemed like an eternity, no one moved, no one spoke. Keira and Teyla lay on their backs, hands still tightly held together. "Keira! Keira what did you do?"

"Saved my big sister, the only way I could." She whispered, pulling herself up a little. Teyla sat up and pulled her sister into her lap and held on as if her life depended on it. "You would have done it for me."

"That's different. I'm older; I'm allowed to do stupid things like that."

"So am I." She smiled and looked around at the circle "Thank you! We couldn't have done it alone." I don't think anyone knew what to say because not one word was spoken. The barrier died down and disappeared. The circle was broken, I moved away and the others followed suit except for Cameron who stayed and knelt beside the sisters.

"Cas, maybe if you could just..."

"I'm sorry Dean but I cannot bring her back."Castiel interrupted me. "If I were to save her life the demon would come back stronger than before. There would be no way to stop it."

"There must be something."

"I'm sorry." Cas disappeared before I could argue any more.

S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S*S

_**2 Weeks later:**_

"Take care of yourself Bobby" I shook his hand as Sam went to load the last of our things in the trunk "Call us if you need us okay?"

"You bet." Bobby followed me outside and I stopped in my tracks, Bobby ran into me.

"Are you coming or what?" Teyla was throwing her own nags into the back of her 4WDrive.

"Coming where?" Sam shrugged and gave the 'I'll explain in the car' look that I knew all to well.

"Uh... To find this shape shifter or whatever it is terrorising New Orleans" she gave me a look "Weren't you listening to what Bobby said at all?"

"You're not going." I pulled out the keys to the Impala and opened the door.

"She won't stop until we give in." Sam called, already in the car.

"Look I know how you feel but..."

"I'm not just gonna sit around moping for the rest of my life. She wouldn't want that." Teyla walked back over to Bobby and hugged him goodbye. "So long as there are things out there hurting innocent people, I'm not gonna stop. Besides, you two could use an extra pair of hands. I've seen the way you fight. You need me." She got in the car, started the engine and waited for us to take the lead.

"You have some major explaining to do Sammy" I got into the car, saw Bobby grinning like an idiot and pulled out of the driveway with Teyla following behind. This was gonna take some getting used to.


End file.
